Smooth Criminal
Smooth Criminal to piosenka Michaela Jacksona z "Michael", jedenastego odcinka sezonu trzeciego. Została wykonana przez Santanę i Sebastiana. Akompaniował im zespół 2CELLOS. Santana decyduje się odwiedzić Dalton Academy, aby dowiedzieć się od Sebastiana, co było w napoju którym oblał Blaina, uszkadzając jego oko. Sebastian każe innym Warblersom wyjść z Sali, gdy on i Santana będą śpiewać duet. Dziewczyna pyta dwóch wiolonczelistów, gdy mogą zostać i im akompaniować, na co się zgadzają. Po występie, każdy z nich uważa, że wypadł lepiej. Santana dalej wypytuje Sebastiana, ponieważ ma nadzieję zdobyć dowód, aby móc oskarżyć go o to, co zrobił Blainowi. Chce nagrać rozmowę z nim na dyktafonie, który ukryła pod swoją bluzką. Po tym, jak Sebastian przyznaje się, że dodał do napoju sól kamienną, Santana sama zostaje oblana slushie. Tekst piosenki Sebastian: Uh, as he came into the window It was the sound of a crescendo, uh! He came into her apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh! She ran underneath the table He could see she was unable So she ran into the bedroom She was struck down, It was her doom Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK, Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Santana: Are you OK, Annie? Sebastian: Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK, Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Santana i Sebastian (Sebastian): Are you OK, Annie? Annie are you OK? Would you tell us that you're OK (uh!) There's a sign in the window That he struck you - a crescendo Annie He came into your apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet (uh!) And then you ran into the bedroom You were struck down It was your doom Sebastian: Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Santana: Are you OK Annie? Sebastian: Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Santana i Sebastian: Are you OK Annie? Sebastian: You've been hit by Santana: You've been hit by Santana i Sebastian: A Smooth Criminal Sebastian: Uh, So they came into the outway It was Sunday - What a black day, uh! Mouth to mouth resuscitation Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Santana: Are you OK Annie? Sebastian: Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Santana i Sebastian: Are you OK, Annie? Annie are you OK? Would you tell us that you're OK There's a sign in the window That he struck you - a crescendo Annie He came into your apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh! And Then you ran into the bedroom You were struck down It was your doom Annie are you OK? Are you OK Annie? Sebastian: You've been hit by Santana: You've been struck by Santana i Sebastian: A Smooth Criminal Santana (Sebastian): I don't know! (Annie are you OK, will you tell us, that you're OK, there's a sign in the window) I don't know! (That he struck you - a crescendo Annie) I don't know! (He came into your apartment) I don't know! (Left the bloodstains on the carpet) I don't know why baby! (Then you ran into the bedroom) I don't know! (You were struck down) (It was your doom) (z Sebastianem: Annie!) (Annie are you OK?) Dang, gone it - Baby! (Will you tell us, that you're OK) Dang, gone it - Baby! (There's a sign in the window) Dang, gone it - baby! (That he struck you - A crescendo Annie) Hoo! Hoo! (He came into your apartment) Dang, gone it! (Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!) Hoo! Hoo! (Then you ran into the bedroom) Dang gone it! (You were struck down) (It was your doom - Annie!) Sebastian: You've been hit by Santana i Sebastian: You've been struck by A Smooth Criminal Ciekawostki *Sprzedało się 104,000 singli "Smooth Criminal". *16 maja 2011, Naya (Santana) brała udział w telewizyjnej bitwie tanecznej dla promocji gry "Michael Jackson Experience" (na Xbox Kincect) i tańczyła do tej piosenki. *Wystrój sali, w której śpiewali Sebastian i Santana jest bardzo podobny do tego w teledysku Smooth Criminal zespołu 2CELLOS (chorwacki duet dwóch wiolonczelistów, którzy akompaniowali gwiazdom Glee do tej piosenki). Galeria Tumblr m8staq9odi1qk71sao4 250.gif Tumblr mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho5 250.gif Sebtana22.gif Sebtana 4.png Glee 38907.jpg Dcf197170342453.jpg 1326925546.jpg Filmy thumb|left|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 3 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Sebastiana Smythe Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Michael Kategoria:Duety